Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II: Demon Realm Traveller's Guide
Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II (魔物娘図鑑ワールドガイドII), sometimes subtitled the Demon Realm Traveller's Guide (魔界自然紀行), is one of the books in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia series. Released in 2012, it follows on from Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens, describing in more detail the places, people, and practices of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world; this time focusing on the monsters' habitats, the Demon Realms. Most of the book has been translated into English, but there are a handful missing sections close to the end. The missing section headers are known and listed below. Synopsis The framing story of World Guide II takes up where Fallen Maidens left off: the Wandering Scholar was planning to head towards Zipangu from Lescatie after evading his Order pursuers. In this book he simply relates that "due to certain circumstances" he finds himself working with Saphirette Spherica, a dark matter monster girl and elemental covenanter, who is the main author of the book, while he confines himself to illustrations and making snide editorial comments inline. As a monster, Saphirette makes almost no pretensions towards unbiased fact-presenting and goes on various rambles about how great life in the demon realm is, along with trying to use the book as a giant personal ad to attract a husband. __TOC__ About the Author (p4) Introduction (p8) Demon Realm Handbook (p13) Demon Realms Origins of the Demon Realms Environment of the Demon Realms Atmosphere of the Demon Realm Water of the Demon Realm Undine Spring Water :Main article: Undine Spring Water Earth of the Demon Realm Demonic Lamp Flower :Main article: Demonic Lamp Flower Varieties of the Demon Realm Dark Demon Realm Bright Green Demon Realm Spirit Realm Royal Demon Realm Elemental Handbook (p23) :See also: Elementalism Pure Elementals Demonic Elementals Dark Elementals Elemental Fission Elementalists and Elemental Magic Elemental Faith :See also: Gods Demon Realm World Guide (p35) Fruits and vegetables :This section is mostly organized as a series of articles describing different products of the demon realm; see the dedicated pages: *'Prisoner Fruit' *'Licking Fruit' *'Intoxication Fruit' *'Couple's Fruit' *'Corruption Fruit' *'Wrapping Vegetable' *'Intimacy Vegetable' *'Melting Vegetable' The Demon Realm's Farming Situation Herbs and other foods :This section again is mostly organized as a series of articles describing different products of the demon realm; see the dedicated pages: *'Sticky Mushroom' *'Raging Mushroom' *'Pseudo-Matango Mushroom' *'Undead Grey Lamentation Mushroom' *'Demon Realm Herbs' (Melty Love, Stoic Love, Silent Love) *'Holstaur Milk' *'Alraune Nectar' *'Mandragora's Roots' *'Slime Jelly' (Slime Jelly, Red Slime Jelly, Bubble Slime Jelly, Dark Slime Jelly, Nureonago Jelly) Demon Realm Beasts Demon Realm Boars Sanri Scorpion The Demon Realm's Cooking Situation Yarns and ores :This section again is mostly organized as a series of articles describing different products of the demon realm; see the dedicated pages: *'Weresheep Wool' *'Arachne Silk' *'Demon Realm Silver' *'Magic Gems' The Demon Realm's Sightseeing Situation Tentacle Forest :See also: Tentacle Forest, Tentacle Tentacle Plant Varieties Fairy Powder :Main article: Fairy Powder Tentacle Story Demon Realm Hot Springs Short Story - A Hill Where Love Grows '''''Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II Short Story - A Hill Where Love Grows is provided free of charge. All credits for the materials within go to their respective authors. English translation provided by OtherSideofSky. Translation progress: :First Draft - 2,083/2,083 (100%) Original host :Pastebin: http://pastebin.com/TQtpsBM1 :Pastebin (raw): http://pastebin.com/raw/TQtpsBM1 ::MD5: 047CF5F4C7A125DC362631CD77F4C5F8 :Epub: n/a :Mobi: n/a Wiki re-host :Pastebin (raw): A Hill Where Love Grows :Epub: n/a :Mobi: n/a Afterward (p111) References Category:Books Category:Media Category:Lore Books